What Do They Know
by Angie24889
Summary: My version of the way the last episode of series 7 should have ended.. Cuddy phones Greg and asks him to come over so the can talk. But as he reaches her House, he is knocked of his motorcycle and sent flying through her window. Rated M for Swearing and Sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

. Huddy Fic.

What Do They Know.

House is sitting on his sofa in his living room, holding the hair brush Cuddy had been asking for since she broke up with him. He sighed as he started thinking of ways to tell Cuddy that he was still in love with her and that he wanted to marry her more than anything in the world.

_Maybe I should just get on my bike and go see her. I know I must have scared her when I held her against the wall and told her I felt hurt. I need to let her know that I'm still here and still single as I got an annulment of my marriage to Dominika the morning after the wedding. I only had it so Cuddy would stop the wedding and tell me she wanted me back but she didn't. _

House sighed as he picked up a full bottle of vicodin from the table before throwing them against the wall. House sighed then smiled, he realized in order to be with Cuddy he couldn't keep taking vicodin. House picked up his phone and dialed Cuddy's number deciding that he needed to speak to her and hear her voice.

Cuddy heard her phone ring and when she saw it was House phoning she decided not to answer. Cuddy went back to listening to her sister Julia, Who wanted to set her up with a man from her husband's work. She sighed as she didn't want another man she wanted House, sure this man Michael sounded like a perfect guy, Jewish, good looking and a well known and respected lawyer. But he wasn't the man for her, her man was a narcissistic bastard that nobody really liked, but they did respect him as a great diagnostician but nothing else. Whereas to her House was the sweetest most kindest man she had ever known. He'd never show it or admit it in public and she knew that. Cuddy looked at her sister and decided to tell her she wasn't interested.

"Julia, Michael sounds like a great guy but…" Cuddy said looking at Julia.

"But, you're still in love with House?" Julia replied as she placed her hand on Cuddy's.

"Yes, I'm still in love with him, I have been in love with him for over twenty years, and nothing's going to change that. " She sighed feeling tears building up in her eyes as Julia pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Call him, Lisa." Julia replied cuddling Cuddy.

"Call him and say what?" Cuddy asked her sister.

"You could ask him to come over. Then open your heart him and have hot make up sex." Julia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I could, but what if he doesn't want to come over?" she asked looking at Julia.

"Then you go over to his and talk to him," Julia replied looking at Lisa.

"I suppose, I could." Cuddy replied picking up her cell phone.

"I'm going to head home and let you phone him in peace." She said cuddling her sister as she stood up.

"Bye Julia" Cuddy said, starting to dial House's number as Julia left. Cuddy pressed the ring button on her phone and took a deep breath.

House heard his phone ring and answered it right away.

"Hello team. I was just about to go for a bath." He said.

"Hi Greg, it's Lisa." She replied trying not to sound nervous.

"Hi Lisa, is everything or do you have a patient for me?" he asked wondering if she was phoning cause he phoned her or not.

"Yeah everything's ok and no I don't have a patient. I …..I was wondering if you could come over so we can talk?" She replied, hoping he would.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I tried to phone you earlier to see if I could come over." He told her picking up his keys to his motorcycle.

"I thought it was you but I was putting Rachel to bed. So can you come over now?" She said fidgeting with her skirt.

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He replied, while putting on his jacket.

"I'll see you then. Bye Greg." She said smiling.

"Bye Lisa." House replied before hanging up, and locked up before walking out to his motorcycle.

House got on his motorcycle, started up the engine and drove off to Cuddy's house. As he was driving along, he spotter an open florist, so House parked his motorcycle and went into the shop and bought 36 roses,12 red, 12 yellow and 12 pink, which were all Cuddy's favorite colour of roses. House then walked into the off license next door and bought two bottles of her favorite wine, he then got back on his motorcycle and drove the rest of the way to Cuddy's house. House turned into Cuddy's street, he was pulling up outside Cuddy's house, when he heard a screeching of a car that was driving too fast. The car hit House before he even had the chance to move away. House went flying into the air and through Cuddy's living room window, then landed on the flour.

Cuddy was in her bathroom, freshening up when she heard the sound of glass smashing then a loud bang hitting the ground. Cuddy walked out of her bathroom to investigate what had made the sound of glass smashing and the loud bang. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen House lying on the floor. After a minute, Cuddy's doctor mode kicked in and she went straight over to House.

"Greg, Can you hear me? " she asked checking his pulse and put an ear to his chest to check to that he was still breathing.

"Ouch" House said feeling pain throughout his body.

"Greg, I know you're in pain but I need you to stay still, while I phone an ambulance and the hospital." Cuddy told him picking up her house phone and dialing 911.

"Okay." Greg replied trying not to scream out in pain.

Cuddy put the phone down when she was done, she ran out to her car and grabbed her medical bag and went back to House, ignoring her neighbors asking her to help the drunk driver that crashed into House. She kneeled down beside House and gently, steadily and carefully removed his helmet.

"Greg, I'm going to give you some morphine, to help with the pain ok?" she asked preparing to put IV line into House.

"No, no narcotics." House replied before screaming out in pain.

"Greg, you need it, you're in pain. I promise, I promise I won't let you become dependent and addicted to narcotics again. Now as your boss I'm telling you, your taking the damn morphine" she said looking at him.

"Fine." He replied, knowing he would never win and she was right.

"Good." She replied administering the morphine.

"Try… Ketamine….treatment…again…" House said before he passed out and stopped breathing.

"Damn it, Greg." She said as she started giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Cuddy felt like she had been trying to get House to start breathing for what felt like hours when the paramedics arrived even though it was only a few minutes.

"Don't let him die!" Cuddy said as the paramedics took over from her.

Cuddy walked outside to give the paramedics some space to work on House. Cuddy brokedown into tears. One of her neighbors who was a little old lady called Mary came over and cuddled her.

"Thank you, Mary" Cuddy said as she sighed. She looked up when she heard someone's voice telling a policeman that House deserved what had happened to him. She walked nearer to get a closer look when she realized it was Lucas, he ex.

"Son of a bitch, you stupid fucking son of a bitch. You could have fucking killed him" Cuddy said walking up to Lucas.

"You're the bitch" Lucas stated looking at her.

"Oh, I'm the bitch, how am I the fucking bitch?" Cuddy asked seething with anger.

"Because you told me you where over House. Then you break up with me to get with him." Lucas said looking at the ground.

"I thought I was over him, then a building crashed on top of him and it made me realize that I loved him, love him. I'm sorry if I hurt you Lucas, but I couldn't marry you, when I want to marry House." She told him, watching the paramedics bring House out to the ambulance. She kneed Lucas in the groin. She then when and got Rachel out bed and then got into the ambulance.

"We're going to take him to Princeton General." The paramedic said checking House's vitals.

"No, He's going to Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, as I am the Dean of Medicine and have a team on standby." Cuddy said adamantly.

"Okay then Doctor we'll take him to your hospital." He said before telling his partner that was driving to go to PPTH.

It took about 15 minutes to arrive at the hospital. House was taken straight to a trauma room, by Cameron, Chase and the rest of House's team. Cuddy was sitting outside the trauma room cuddling a sleeping Rachel in her arms, when Wilson joined her, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her.

"He'll be okay, Lisa" Wilson said holding her close.

"You, don't know that, I was going to get back, with him tonight. Now it looks like I might loss him forever." She sobbed into his chest.

"House, is a fighter so you won't lose him. As long as you're alive, he'll live because you and Rachel are his reasons for living." He told her, with tears building up in his eyes as he thought about his friend's.

Wilson and Cuddy sat in silence for about ten minutes, when Cameron came out to update them on House.

"How is he?" Wilson asked looking at Cameron.

"He's stable for now, but he is going to need a liver and kidney transplant though. He's also going to need surgery on his left leg as it's broken in three places. House might also need a splenectomy, but the bleed from his spleen has slowed down, so it might not need removed. Luckily he had his helmet on, there is no brain injury that we can see." Cameron said looking at both Wilson and Cuddy.

"Test me." Cuddy said looking at Cameron.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked a bit surprised.

"Yes I'm sure. Test me and if I match, I'll give him a Kidney and part of my Liver." Cuddy said looking at then Wilson.

"Cuddy, That's major surgery and a long recovery time. What about Rachel?" Wilson asked with concern.

"Rachel will be fine. Julia would help look after her." Cuddy stated looking at Wilson.

" Are you sure, Dr Cuddy?" Cameron asked looking at her.

"Yes I'm sure.. Now test me." Cuddy told Cameron while looking down at a sleeping Rachel.

"Fine Cuddy, But I want tested as well." Wilson said looking at Cuddy.

"Okay, I'll test you after both after, I've tested the team." Cameron said turning to walk away to get the blood drawing kit, as Chase came out.

"Need you back in her, He's Seizing." Chase told Cameron going back to House.

"Oh god" Cuddy said trying to catch her breath as Cameron ran back into the room.

"House will be okay Cuddy, he might just be having a febrile seizure ." Wilson said trying to comfort her.

"Can….Can you call Julia and ask her to come and get Rachel ?" she asked Wilson as more tears fell down her cheek.

"Sure, I'll phone Julia." Wilson said standing up and stretching.

"Thank You, James" Cuddy said looking at him.

"It's okay." He replied walking over to the nurse's station to phone Julia.

Julia arrived half an hour later after Wilson phoned her, She walked over to Cuddy and sat beside her.

"I'll taker her back to your's Lisa. Alan's watching the boys so I can stay here in Princeton for as long as you need me to." Julia said cuddling Cuddy.

"Thanks Julia." Cuddy replied trying not to yawn but it didn't work.

"Lisa, you should try and get some sleep" Julia said taking Rachel into her arms from Cuddy.

"I will sleep when I know Greg is going to be okay." Cuddy replied staring at the emergency room doors as Cameron walked out.

"We've got him stable now, But Chase need to take him up for brain surgery as he's got a haemorrhage" Cameron said handing Cuddy the consent form for the surgery as she's House's medical proxy.

"Cameron, tell Chase, House wants to try Ketamine treatment again. It was the last thing he said to me. " Cuddy told her signing the consent form and handing it back to her.

"I'll tell him. Dr Cuddy you should really try and get some sleep. The surgery could take a while. But I will take the blood samples to test the now." Cameron said as she went in and gave Chase the consent form and filled him on House's treatment choice. She helped Chase and the team wheel house out of the room. She then grabbed the blood drawing kit. She went back to Cuddy and tried not to cry as she heard her profess her love to House before kissing him and letting him go off to theatre.

"If he die's, Your all fired." Cuddy cried out as Chase disappeared through the double doors, before sitting down again.

"Ready for me to take the blood samples ?" Cameron asked sitting beside Wilson, who had already rolled the sleeve of his left arm up.

"Yeah, on you go" Wilson said watching as Cuddy said goodbye to Julia as she left with Rachel for the night.

"Okay" Cameron took a sample of Wilson's blood to test.

"Excuse me a moment" Cuddy said before going over to the nearest trash can and throwing up.

"Lisa, You okay?" Wilson said standing up and going over to Cuddy as Cameron was finished with him.

"Yes, I'm fine Wilson. Just worried about Greg" She said going back to were Cameron is sitting beside her, taking her coat of to reveal her arm for Cameron to take blood.

"Dr Cuddy, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Cameron asked taking her blood sample.

"No, I don't think so." Cuddy replied, trying to work out when her last period was. She knew they were starting to come late or not at all, but she put the down to being pre-menopausal, even though she was just coming up for forty.

"Okay. I'll run a pregnancy test as well then" Cameron said before standing up and heading to the lab.

"I think, I'm going to go for a lie down in my office." Cuddy said to Wilson, as she stood up and stretched.

"Okay Lisa, I'll come and get you as soon as I hear anything." Wilson said rubbing his neck with both his hands.

"Thanks James." she replied as she walked to her office. As Cuddy got to the main desk, she stopped for a second noticing how quiet her hospital was, she looked at her watch and sighed it was only half eleven at night. She walked through the clinic and went to her office. Cuddy decided to have a hot shower to help ease some of the tension in her body. She walked over to her cabinet and took out a towel, a set of scrubs and clean underwear that she kept in a draw, she then walked into her onsuite bathroom and had her shower.

Cuddy walked back to her office after her half an hour shower, she went over to her sofa, lay down and tried to get some sleep. Cuddy didn't know how long she had slept for when Wilson came and woke her up.

"What times is it?" Cuddy asked Wilson as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"It's half three." Wilson said sitting down beside her.

"Okay,How's Greg?" she asked before yawning.

"He's stable.. . Still in the OR, there trying to repair his liver and kidney's to try and avoid transplantation. They did have to remove his spleen as it starting bleeding again. " he told her rubbing his eyes, as Cameron walked in.

"I've got the results of the blood test's." Cameron said standing in front of them.

"And?" Cuddy asked looking at her.

"And, you both match House. But only Wilson can be a donor, as your pregnant, Dr Cuddy " Cameron told them as Cuddy looked at her in shock.

"I'm…. I'm…Preg….Pregnant?" Cuddy asked in shock and disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had a lot of stuff happen. A very dear family friend died, then I had my brothers birthday and after that I broke my foot and had to use crutches for two weeks so I can sympathies a bit with House and his cane cause your hand and shoulders are in agony while using them.I also had my own birthday. I also hope to post a one parter in the next few weeks. But now hear is Chapter Two. **

Chapter Two.

Cameron look at Cuddy and smiled before handing her a copy of her blood test results.

"I ran the test three times to make sure." Cameron said to Cuddy.

"I…um.. I never thought. I'd ever get pregnant. This is the best news I've ever had.. Since adopting Rachel and Greg saying he loves me." Cuddy said smiling at Cameron then Wilson.

"Congratulations." Wilson said to Cuddy as he cuddled her.

"Thanks." Cuddy replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, congratulations Dr Cuddy. Would you like me to arrange an ultrasound scan?" Cameron asked.

"No, That's okay, I can arrange that on my own, as I don't want the whole hospital knowing yet. Well until Greg knows." Cuddy replied suppressing a yawn.

"Okay, would you like me to get an update on House?" Cameron asked walking to the door.

"No, I'm going to check on him myself from the observation gallery." Cuddy replied as she stood up and stretched.

"Okay, I'll go back to the ER and see some patients and make sure it isn't too backed." Cameron said before heading back to the ER.

"I think I'm going to go up to my office and try to get some sleep." Wilson said rubbing his eyes as he stood up.

"Yeah, you should. I'll come and let you know, when he's out of the OR." Cuddy said as they walked out of her office together.

Cuddy sat down on one of the front row seats of the OR observation room, watching Chase as he operated on House. She sighed placing her left hand on her abdomen. Cuddy started thinking about all the times she'd sat in this very room watching House being operated on, but this time felt different to her. Because this time there was also their unborn child to think about, she couldn't bear the thought of him dying before she told him about their unborn son or daughter. She needed him to live this time not just for her, but for Rachel and their child. Cuddy started remembering about an afternoon when they where still a couple , they had just finished watching Three Men and A Baby, when he told her, that if he ever did decide one day he wanted a child then he would want one with her. He then went onto comment about how the world would not be ready for the good looking genius they would produce. Cuddy smiled a little knowing he was right, their child would be a smart good looking genius no doubt with all his mannerisms and witty comments and with hopefully her looks. Cuddy's thoughts where interrupted when Chase spoke to her through the intercom.

"Want some good news Dr Cuddy?" Chase said looking up at her.

"Yes, please Chase?" she said standing up and walking over to the intercom.

"I've managed to save House's Liver by removing half of it." Chase told her while still operating.

"What about his kidneys?" she asked anxiously.

"We've has to remove the kidneys as they were damaged beyond repair. We've put him on Haemodialysis to let his body recover enough for us to do the kidney transplant. All I have left to do is double check there is no bleeding and close him up." Chase told her calmly as he started to double check House's open abdominal cavity.

"Right, Okay… I'll go make sure his room is ready in ICU" she told him before taking a deep breath and sighing a bit with relief.

"Okay, Dr Cuddy… We should be finished in about fifteen minutes." Chase told her still concentrating on House.

Cuddy decided that before she checked House's ICU room, that she would let Wilson know how he was. She walked up the stairs. When Cuddy got to Wilson's office, she tool a deep breath, then knocked on her door.

"Come in." Wilson said tiredly as he woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Cuddy said apologetically as she walked into his office and sat beside him.

"Don't worry about it. How is House?" Wilson asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"He's stable. Chase managed to repair his liver by removing half. He could not repair the kidneys though. So he's put House on Haemodialysis to let him recover for a few days before performing the kidney transplant". She told him.

"Well that's good, Plus it gives me a couple of days to make arrangements with other doctors in my team to take care of my patients while I recover." Wilson said to her as he stood up and stretched. He looked at Cuddy who had fallen asleep and smiled. Wilson took his jacket that was hanging up on the coat rack and draped it over her.

"I'll go check on House." He told her as he went to go out his door. He heard her mumble "okay". Wilson closed the door and went to check on his best friend, his brother in all sense and purpose.


End file.
